


Tête-à-tête

by BelleRaev



Series: Play Fight [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, They just snuck in there while I wasn’t looking, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: In which Nile is grating on everyone’s nerves and Booker remembers the cure all.Aka “put up or shut up” the guidebook
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Play Fight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198853
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6403.html?thread=2329091#cmt2329091
> 
> Life is happening a lot and has thrown me against a wall creatively so have a smutty spite ficlet while I try and get the juices going. Alternate titles for this fill included: ‘taking one for the team’, ‘Doctor’s orders’, ‘Bet’ (as in ‘I bet you won’t’), ‘scared, Potter?’, ‘it’s time to duel’ (like the yu gi oh intro), and ‘vitamin D’.
> 
> P.S - I started this off writing one thing then it turned into something else entirely. 
> 
> P.S.S - idk if you can tell but I’ve given up trying to write summaries. Maybe I’ll fix it later but probably not.

She said it mostly to be an asshole, more specifically, to counter him being an asshole by being the _bigger_ asshole. 

“A hundred years ago doctors would’ve just prescribed you a stiff one” he’d muttered under his breath when she trudged aggressively into the kitchen and shouldered him along her way. 

“If only you had the balls to do something about it” Nile answered on the beat and continued her journey of violently pouring cereal into her bowl.

That was the end of that. At least on her part. She was too focused on spite chewing to notice the conspiratorial looks that went across the room between the other immortals and Booker’s shocked studying gaze when the decision had been made. 

It meant she was completely unprepared when she answered the light tapping on her door later on to find him standing there with a stupid smug grin on his face. 

“What?” Nile snapped, brows furrowing, already annoyed at the intrusion into her wallowing.

“Doctor’s orders” Booker said and shoved himself inside, knocking into her roughly as payback for the kitchen hit and run. 

“What?” She repeated with confusion as her eyes tracked him casually invading her space like he belonged there. 

_The nerve._

“You wanted me to do something about it” Booker answers in a way that tells her nothing and she’s ready to curse at him for being cryptic when his fingers are playing at the hem of his shirt then he’s tugging it over his head in one fell swoop. 

She’s stunned into silence by the dips and hard planes of muscle going across his chest and the way his arms and pecs flex when he throws the material across the room - It isn’t as if she hadn’t seen it before, but it was a hell of a show and deserved to be admired every time. 

It isn’t until he starts working the belt buckle and the material ‘clinks’ that she snaps out of it and hazily remembers their asshole competition in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Nile says, voice a little more frantic than she meant it to be when the pants are unbuttoned and he’s working at the zipper. 

Booker looks up from his task and Nile finds herself having difficulty focusing on his face to read his expression as her gaze continuously tries to roam along his abs, to the dusting of hair trailing to his groin and disappearing into the boxers. 

“You chickening out?” He answers with an inflection that sends her into such an irrational fury that it curbs her distraction. 

“No I’m not chickening out” Nile bites back and slams the door hard enough that the frame rattles.

Booker returns to undoing his pants like he was never interrupted and she’s entranced again, watching his fingers work them open and down passed his hips until she was staring at the swelling against the boxer briefs and his pale muscled thighs. 

So this was happening.

Booker was in her room, undressing because he wanted to be the bigger asshole.

Except he didn’t take off his boots first and now his pants were stuck. A rookie mistake. 

The ridiculousness of watching him shake and shimmy to get his pants off knocked Nile out of her daze and finally caused her to move from the door.

“You’re an idiot” She says with a roll of her eyes and absentmindedly began peeling off her layers. 

It was probably the most awkward tension filled strip session that she’s ever experienced. 

Her and Booker kept locking eyes through it all in a way that turned the silent fury into a simmering aroused heat and by the time they were naked and facing each other, Nile had begun to wonder if her short fuse really was just a deep ‘horniness’ that she hadn’t realized she was carrying. 

It had in fact been a very long time since she’d been with another person, and the immortal love birds always circling each other didn’t help. 

_Okay, so, maybe not that deep._

“Well?” She says once her eyes had their fill and the weight of anticipation wanted to sway her on her toes. She placed her hands on her hips for emphasis, hoping to give off the air of control and bravery that she was struggling to hold on to. 

Truthfully she wasn’t sure where to go from here but she simply refused to be the one who backed down first. 

Booker took the initiative by curling a hand around her elbow and pulling her forward until their bodies were pressed together. 

It was more of a yank, and not a gentle one, then his swollen cock was poking her lower abdomen and she gathered the breath to tell him off but his mouth descended on hers. 

It was a hard and forceful kiss, not at all what she imagined their first kiss would be like, but Nile gave as good as she got. 

She pushed forward with the same intensity, chasing his mouth as he did hers with the intent to leave him as breathless and bruised and stinging from her teeth until his hand cradled her head to keep her steady. 

Then tongues got involved and it became a different thing entirely; difficult to keep the fight when he swiped over her palate and the sensation left her dizzy, wanting and wet between her thighs. 

The sound he pulled from her mouth was embarrassing and she would’ve denied making it at all except than she couldn’t stop. 

Two hundred years to practice kissing meant Booker knew what he was doing, and the expert licks of his tongue and lips had her heating at the core and ready to melt for him. 

When they pulled for air she felt flushed, slick, and way more desperate for touch than she anticipated. His hand had wandered from her elbow to her hip and the grip was possessive and grounding.

It hit her suddenly that this was actually, truly, happening. Her and Booker really did just kiss, they actually were naked and pressing into each other, that definitely is his erection hard and heavy in the groove of her groin, and she really could just reach out and touch him in a way that she’d admittedly been wanting to for a while.

Now was her chance, so she did just that. Her eyes fell from his to follow the path of her fingers inching across his chest and scratching against the hair. His body was so firm, and his skin was so warm and she wanted to put her lips to it.

She got lost in her head - thinking of what a shame it was that Booker was just keeping all this hidden underneath all that guilt and self loathing that he carried when she could’ve had use for him years ago - when her hands dipped lower, tracing the ridges of his abdomen and playing at the trail of fine hair that led to his pubic bone.

He was tense under her touch, his grip tightening around her and scorching through her skin, body jerking when her hand splayed upwards and she flicked at his nipple.

Nile couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat at the feeling of his cock twitching against her abdomen. It was nice to know she wasn’t alone in her desire.

“Okay?” Booker asks when her hand stops its wandering and she meets his eyes. His expression is different, less sure and more questioning. A little afraid even. Tender and open in the way that she’s known him to be when she’s not working his last nerves. 

“You chickening out?” She echoes but her voice doesn’t hold the same taint of anger as before. Now it’s more of a tease and bait; less of a challenge. Booker takes it anyway, then they’re stepping backwards and she’s falling into the bed. 

Nile’s never been one for being manhandled, but he’s got her curious, and when his heavy muscled arms falls around her to bracket her slender frame into his much wider one, she finds that she doesn’t mind.

Nor does she mind the way he nudged her thighs apart with his knees, or the way his large palm fits around the globe of her breast when he takes it in hand. 

Instead his points of contact surges through her, lighting her up and causing her to throb with need and anticipation. 

She surges up to kiss him when it seemed words might slip out that she wouldn’t be able to take back and it’s less urgent than before. More careful, loving even, and it scares her in a way that she definitely isn’t ready for. 

She bites at him to rectify it, sucks at his lip to chase the pain away, and grabs a handful of his hair rougher than she should’ve. 

She wants to go back to before. Angry, desperate sex she could do. Tender and loving is too much to handle without warning. 

Fortunately, Booker’s always been good at following cues. 

He lowers himself into her tight grip until his weight is on hers and he’s able to rut into her thigh. 

It feels a bit like torture, having his hard cock so close to where she’s wet and ready for him and being ignored. 

Nile clutches his hair harder, and chases his hips with hers. She winds up grinding into his thigh, sliding over hard muscle and catching her clit with just enough friction to make her lose her breath against his lips.

It continues that way for too long, and she starts to feel a little out of control with the tease of riding his quad and nothing else. 

She pulls away to voice her frustration when he shifts and there’s knuckles sliding between her folds. 

She’d lost track of the hand that wasn’t kneading her breast during their making out, and now he was thumbing at her clit and teasing at her entrance with way too much skill than was allowed. 

Nile couldn’t help the way her body arched to ask for more, and maybe she’d be embarrassed later at how eager she’d been so quickly, but right now she wanted him to do something that would give her some relief. 

“Fuck,” She curses, “you’re so annoying” Nile says raking nails into his scalp as a response to the teasing.

He makes no moves to get away from the sensation, but he does follow through with the plunge of his thick fingers inside of her. 

Nile gasps again, squeezing around him, the intrusion feeling so different from the slenderness of hers and rougher than any toy she owns. She curls a leg around his as encouragement, her body rocking to the movement of his digits inside her. 

“Fuck,” Nile curses again, frustration evident in the soft husk of her tone, “come on” she says and it comes out like a whine when the slow pumps of his fingers seek to drive her insane instead of getting her where she needs to go. 

“Booker!” Nile tries for a more commanding tone and kicks at his calf with her heel. She refuses to beg for more on the ground that she doesn’t want to lose whatever game they were playing. She tugs on his hair instead, hard enough that his breath catches as he dislodges his mouth from sucking on her pulse point. 

“Fucking do something” she says when their eyes meet and his gaze is dark and hungry but he’s keeping it together a lot better than she is. 

“You need something more?” Booker asks continuing the same slow drag of his fingers against her walls, “ask for it. Say please” there’s a growl in the base of his voice, giving away how affected he actually is but Nile wants to headbutt him all the same.

“Screw you” she says instead, fingers twisting into his strands maliciously. She means to hurt him until he does what she wants but he fights fire with fire. 

Her hips bucks forward with the sudden swipe against the tender bundle of nerves. Firm and insistent, and so slow that her legs are trembling. 

“Fuck,” Nile curses, her breath leaving her and eyes closing against the sensation that’s perfect but not enough. His fingers have stilled inside of her and she’s given up pulling his hair until he submits to claw at his arms instead. 

“God,” She cries higher and pitchier than she means to, teeth biting off a whimper against her lips as he works her in torturous circles. 

Impatience and need has her reaching down between her legs but he catches her with the other hand, locks her arm at the elbow and pins her wrist with his weight. 

“Just ask” Booker repeats, the words a wet breeze against her nipple before he pulls it into his mouth. 

Another high pitched whine escapes her, and her back bows to push further into his mouth when he applies suction to the hardened nub. 

She cries out at the application of teeth and her body doesn’t know which sensation it should be chasing. The pleasurable current between her drenched thighs or the inferno at her breast turning her to mush. Either way the pressure was steadily building and pushing at the seams. 

“Please” Nile whines, high and quiet when it feels like her body could no longer contain it’s own atoms. 

“Fuck, please” she whispers with her free hand digging into his bicep and her body writhing beneath him as if possessed. 

“Please what?” Booker answers, his voice so hoarse that she barely made out words, his thumb speeding its movement, gliding through the slick and sending jolts of electricity through her core. 

She wants to say what but her mind is unable to focus on anything other than what she’s feeling and doesn’t produce any new words in between the needy moans and whimpers that are escaping. 

“Please, please” Nile manages instead as every nerve pulls and fills to burst, her muscles contract, and her world slims to the points of stimulation on her body and Booker’s weight on top of her. 

“Booker” Nile pleads, not recognizing her own voice and pursing her lips against the quick shallow mewling when it seems like she would tip over.

Then his weight and hand are gone and it’s a shock to the system that makes her eyes fly open and pull a sharp cry from her throat until she feels his wide palms at her thighs then the wet heat of his mouth on her sex. 

“Oh! Oh, fuck” Nile cries out, voice trembling and body nearly flying off the bed with the new sensation as reflex shoots her arms to his head and tries to shut her legs close. 

“Fuck, fuck” she huffs out trying to uncurl her body as he laps at her with broad stripes and sinks the tip of his tongue into her quaking hole. It’s good, amazing even, but it’s just more torture. 

“Please, please, please” Nile cries mindless when he purposely avoids attention to the aching bundle of nerves then she’s grinding up and pulling at his hair to force his mouth where she needs it most. 

“Booker, come on. Please.” Nile sobs then loses her breath with a loud shout when he relents and takes the bud into his mouth. 

She’s cresting with the first feel of suction, before he could even get his fingers inside to curl against her velvet walls.

“Yes, yes” Nile cries on repeat, voice growing louder with each passing moment that the waves of pleasure crash through her. 

Booker works her through it, fingers plunging hard and fast and tongue curling around her clit until he fucks her right into another cell shattering orgasm. 

“Fuck, oh, God” Nile’s mumbling until her speech dissolves into just sounds and half syllables with her whimpers bouncing off the wall as her body shakes. 

There’s a blood rushing in her ears when she stops trembling enough to gain recognizance and Booker’s kneeling between her open thighs stripping his cock furiously, his hand wet from her arousal and his own. 

He looked close already; eyes shut tight, body tense, and hips pumping forward with halted movements. 

Nile barely has the brain power to really take it in but she reaches for him anyway. Her muscles are too lax to get her very far, so she gives up and nudges his thigh with hers instead. 

“Wouldn’t you much rather fuck me?” She speaks and her voice is slurred and groggy, it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that Booker was literally jerking off in front of her. 

“Not gonna last” He answers, words all meshed together with a groan at his throat and a shake of his head. 

“Later?” Nile asks before she could think of it but then there was no taking it back. It didn’t seem that Booker minded the idea, the way he bucked forward and cursed under his breath. 

He nods in lieu of answering and Nile feels a pleasant rush of heat flow through of her. 

“Come closer, let me” She says, raising her arms like an embrace and Booker complied. Moving quickly to hover over her and graze his leaking cock across her abdomen. 

“Merde” he curses, gruff and quiet and chases the sensation until Nile’s slender hand wraps around him. 

He hides the groan into her neck when her fist tightens and she strokes the length of him, hard, hot and heavy in her palm. She can’t help rubbing against the frenulum at noticing the louder grunt that he gives and it only takes a few swipes against the sensitive area before he’s releasing unto her stomach. 

“Fuck” Booker groan-mumbles into her skin when her ministrations doesn’t stop then he’s pulling her hand away to rest his body on hers despite the mess. 

“Fuck” he mumbles again, softer this time, enough that she more felt it than heard it and Nile responds by sliding a hand over his back. 

A minute passes in the afterglow as they breathe and she was beginning to wonder if he fell asleep when he speaks, “is that enough balls for you?” Booker says with a sureness in his tone that reminds her of what this was all about. 

She wants to be mean back but she’s too sated to find the energy,

“Shut up or get out” Nile settles on instead and decides to just come back to it later with her own point to prove.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus began their ‘let’s pretend this is strictly casual sex’ relationship. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments Are Appreciated <3


End file.
